A legend is raised!
by Deadly7Sins
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald is just like any other child. Loving mother and father, natural curiosity, and a bucket load of enthusiasm for magic. Read about his life between the age of five and eleven. Start to a new series based on the legend of Grindelwald, one of the greatest men to walk this Earth.


_**1887 ****Kraków****.**_

He groaned as the first ray of light sneaked through his window hitting him upon the eyes.

"unghh!" he groaned as he feebly tried to cover his eyes but alas, it was too late now, he was already awake. Slowly he stumbled out of his bed, already regretting leaving the warm comfort of his blankets.

He glanced at the mirror across from him and smiled at himself, glad that he had the noble looks of his fathers line. Staring at him was a boy, around five years of age, golden hair and eyes as blue as the clear summer sky. Standing at three foot seven was also nothing to be ashamed of for his age.

Smiling at himself once more, he hastened to change from his sleep-wear into something warmer and a bit more respectful. Shoving his cloak over his robe he rushed down from his second story bedroom and into the dining room.

"Gellert, you know better than to run by now!" gently chided the woman sitting at the table.

"I know, sorry mother." Gellert softly mumbled to her.

"Speak up boy, Grindelwalds mumble to no-one." Stated a man as he strode into the room, clapping his hand on his back.

"Yes, Sir!" Gellert chanted back before sitting down next to his mother and starting to eat the breakfast laid out on the table. His father gave him a nod, snagged a piece of toast and made his way back out the room with a quick good-bye.

"Where's father going?" Asked Gellert, blue eyes glancing at his mother inquisitively.

"He has a meeting at the German Ministry of Magic. He should be back around lunch time. Until then, do you want to learn how want this towns creation legend is?" She answered him.

He nodded eagerly, "Yes please."

"Good, then meet me in the library in ten minutes." With that she gracefully strolled out of the room.

Gellert thought about his mother. She was forty-seven years old but looked as young as thirty. She had dirty-blond hair and light green eyes, she was tall and slender with the regal cheek-bones of English nobility. In fact, Elisabeth Grindelwald was a member of the Bagshot family.

Quickly he finished his food before moving to the library, anticipating the story. He had a love for myths and legends, deeply ingrained in him from all the stories his mother had told him. Ones she herself were told by from her Aunt and mother figure, Bathilda Bagshot.

He soon found her sitting in the corner of the library, on her favorite plush blue armchair. They had a library of over ten thousand books, ranging from history to charms, to dark arts, and even specialized magic like illusions and mind magicks.

Sitting in on the ground, cross-legged, in front of his mother he awaited her story.

"Okay Gellert, as you know our city is called Kraków. Now there are two versions of this legend, one the muggle version and one is the wizards one. We will start with the muggle tale."

She paused to make sure he was paying attention.

"Now muggle legend has it, that this town was created back in the stone age by a mythical warrior, named Krakus. It is said that he was impossibly strong and equally as wise. They believe he and his tribe, called the Lechitians, made this town starting on Wawel Hill. Now the legend tells us that in Wawel hill was an occupied cave. It had the Smok Wawelski in it, a dragon."

Gellert listened carefully, intrigued.

"This dragon, came out of the cave and killed anything in it's way but seemed to focus on girls the most. Learning of this, Krakus, started sacrificing girls to it until the only girl left was his own daughter. He promised to marry her to any who could stop the dragon. All failed but just as Krakus was losing hope a poor cobbler's apprentice tricked it into eating sulfur. It became increasingly thirsty so it began drinking from the lake until it exploded. After that the town became safe, and the apprentice married his daughter to live a long and happy life." She finished her tale.

"But then why was the tale name after Krakus?" He questioned.

"Well, first, he was the one who created the town and second, he never gave up on it and convinced people to help drive out the dragon. If it wasn't for him this town wouldn't exist."

"Okay, so what's the wizard version?" He almost shout in excitement.

His mother gave him a brief smile, "It is actually very similar. Krakus was in fact a wizard of moderate power. The dragon was one of the first recorded Hungarian Horntails. It was destroying the town and none were able to defeat it. Until a potions master concocted a special potion called everlasting thirst. They tricked the dragon into taking it. The dragon in it's thirst drowned itself in the nearby lake. As a reward Krakus gave the potion master his daughters hand in marriage."

"Wow! They killed a dragon with one potion." Gellert whispered in awe.

"Now, you have an hour before your father should be home, and he will probably want to talk to you in his study."

With that she left him to his own devices.

Gellert sat and contemplated what she had told him for a few minutes. It was interesting to see how similar but yet different the two stories were. Still, he wondered why muggles shouldn't have the one that was closer to the truth. Didn't they deserve to know that it was actually real? Shouldn't they find out that wizards were the strong and capable ones that stopped dragons. Maybe he would ask his dad later why the muggles didn't know about them.

After he thought he started looking through the books until he found one on interesting magical artifacts. He browsed through it for a while particularly the one about the all powerful wand. How cool would it be to be unstoppable. He could cut down his enemies and be a better dueler than his ex-auror father. Now that would be cool.

Before he knew it over an hour had flown past and he knew he had to meet his father in his study. He marked his place in the book and made his way to his fathers study. Knocking upon the door he was answered by a weary "enter."

Cautiously turning the knob he hesitantly stepped through. His father was tiredly slumped over his oaken desk. Blond curls framing his sunken face and blue eyes swirling with resignation.

"Ah, Gellert, come in son and close the door behind you." His father said, straightening himself up.

Sitting on the hard wooden chair across his father's desk he waited for him to speak.

Sighing, his father moved a stack of unopened letters to the side, all addressed to _Stefan Grindelwald_. After a few moments of clearing his desk he looked at his son.

"I have decided that you have come to the age to start teaching you some magical theory." He stated, his mouth slipping into a small grin.

Gellert sat there in disbelief, his father was going to start teaching him. After months of begging it was finally here.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He almost shouted, "Are you going to teach me curses? or potions to make people happy? or dueling spells so I'm as good as you? or..."

Stefan cut across him, "Maybe, but first you need to calm down and learn the basics."

"Now, first thing you need to know is that magic is a tool, it isn't good, it isn't evil, it isn't alive, it isn't anything unless we make it so. Do you understand?"

"I think so?" He answered, partially confused.

"Think of it this way. You use a knife to cut your food yes? or to cut rope or other items?"

"Yes, sir." replied Gellert.

"So if you kill someone with a knife? It is you that is evil is it not? Not the knife? And if you were to cut a rope that was choking someone to death? You are good, not the knife? Lastly, is the knife alive or do you need to control it?" His father spoke softly.

Gellert thought carefully about these answers, not wanting to disappoint his father in their first lesson. Eventually he answered.

"You control the knife, it can be used for good or evil and it's up to you."

His father smiled at him proudly.

"Yes, correct. Already you understand more than that idiotic ministry." His fathers face curling into a slight snarl at the thought of the ministry.

Gellert couldn't help but ask, "What have they done this time father?"

"They've banned even more curses, the fools. Soon we won't even be able to cast lumos without them complaining." Stefan Gindelwald's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Anyway, enough for now, we will start your lessons tomorrow. I expect you to work hard and not waste my time, Understand?"  
He gave Gellert a very pointed look.

"Yes father." He nodded back emphatically.

"Good, now leave so I may continue my work. I have some old friends to contact. "

Understanding the obvious dismissal Gellert silently left the room, heading down to have some lunch.

Nearly bouncing with excitement about his future lessons he couldn't help but annoy his mother all day with talk about how he will become the greatest wizard of all time.

His mother would give him an amused smirk and agree that he would indeed be a great wizard one day.

_**So end of first chapter. Now this will be a five chapter story, all chapters will be this length. The reason it is so short is this is kinda one long prologue to the actual series. The series will span five or six stories, including this one, and at least 1 one-shot, telling the life story of Gellert Grindelwald. I personally feel he is an underused character and one with a lot of potential. I will be keeping this relatively close to canon but considering there is minimal information on Gellert that is difficult.**_

**_Some points to consider. Gellert won't be like Voldemort. Personally I consider Voldemort as a magical "Osama bin Laden" whereas Gellert is more of a magical "Hitler". Therefore Gellert won't be completely insane, he will be charming, have strong beliefs and be doing what he feels is right. He won't be a magical terrorist or employ scare tactics like Voldemort. Next, I am Australian with little knowledge on Eastern Europe especially late 19th Century period. So I am going entirely from online sources, so if there are any mistakes, please forgive. Next I chose this town/city as his birth place for multiple reasons. It's culturally rich, it has a legend surrounding its creation. Also Gellert is a Hungarian name, he seems a bit Polish to me, his last name is kinda Germanic, and Durmstrang is in either Sweden or Norway. So I considered it a good place for him to start. Next, in this chapter are a few hints at where I'm going to take my version of Gellert, see if you can pick them up._**

_**Also, it is probably obvious that I need a BETA, preferably someone with experience and shares my view of Gellert Grindelwald. So please send me a PM if interested. Include any details of yourself you feel necessary, links to any stories your authored or beta'd, plus a little bit on what your view of Gellert and your view of Durmstrang.**_

_**Next Chapter will probably be out quickly cause I have been thinking about Grindelwald a lot lately.**_

_**Please read and review. Even something as simple as what you think of his parents names etc. Flames, criticisms are welcome and appreciated.**_


End file.
